


黑道情人-5 （NC-17)

by princessdash



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdash/pseuds/princessdash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《黑道情人》的肉文，国内不让放，只能放这里啦。<br/>国内全文链接：http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=72123</p>
            </blockquote>





	黑道情人-5 （NC-17)

Tony原本只是一个冷漠的、没有什么道义的黑帮军火中间商，但自从失去Steve之后，他渐渐开始意识到，军械和枪支虽然给了他无与伦比的财富，却给不了他想要的东西。

Tony与Bonnano家族的恩怨是那一场仇杀的导火线。他一向对Bonnana的大老板没有什么好感，那个叫Joseph的老头做生意并不爽快，令双方很多生意要么谈不拢，要么互相在耗时间。

Tony的Stark Tower刚好是属于Bonnano统治的街区之一，在某一个夜晚，Bonnano的士兵正与争食地盘的外来帮派展开厮杀，当日加班到很晚才走的Pepper很不幸被无辜牵涉其中。她开的车在帮派互殴的时候经过，被不敌对方的Bonnano士兵拦截下来，抢了车扬长而去。Pepper本人被野蛮地推出了马路中间，差点被迎面而来的轿车撞倒，还好司机反应快及时煞了车，所以Pepper只是稍微受了点轻伤。

尽管如此，Pepper还是进了医院休养了大半个月才算痊愈。Tony为此大为光火，亲自登门兴师问罪。Joseph，堂堂一个黑帮家族首领，对于Tony犀利的讽刺，露骨的挑衅显然是完全不为所动。不过毕竟是自己手下的人理亏在先，Joseph也没有过多地难为Tony，仗着在自己的地盘人多势众，毫不客气地把Tony赶走了事。

两人从此面和心不和。但真正让Joseph对Tony起了杀意的事件是——Tony在回去后不久，不惜支付了昂贵的违约金把一批数量很大的军火转卖给了Lucchese（美国黑帮与Bonnano齐名的另外一大家族）的大老板Thor。而其时，Joseph正与Thor火拼争夺着南部的三条街区的统治权，正是需要枪支的关键时刻。Tony这么做无疑是给了Joseph非常致命的一击，结果Joseph在那场战斗中完败。

Joseph对Tony Stark的恨意丛生，一场恶意绑架并撕票的阴谋很快酝酿成形。Tony虽然拥有世界上最先进的武器，可毕竟是个生意人，不可能像黑手党一样配备可以媲美美国警局的武装部队以及数以千记的冷血杀手，他只有Steve——一个从美国海军海豹突击队退役的军人。

Tony被绑架后Steve立即通知了Tony多年的好友，NYPD的警长 James Rhodey，然后就心急如焚地去了救人。凭借军人高超的反侦察能力和准确的判断力，他很快找到了Tony被囚禁的地方并排除万难救出了Tony，只是为此自己也身负重伤。

他们两个在滂沱大雨的夜晚狂奔，失血过多的Steve行动越来越迟缓，Tony不得不带着他躲到了地下水道里。不久，Steve温暖强壮的身躯渐渐在Tony怀里失去了热度。外面的闪电一道一道地划破天际，忽明忽暗的光线打在Steve惨白的脸上，成为了Tony永远无法摆脱的梦魇。

Tony被后来支援绑架队伍的几个金星杀手找到，又再一次身陷囹圄。心急着把人捉回去赎罪的几个人并没有发现Tony把Steve临终留给他的手机藏在贴身的地方，直到下了车才被Tony悄悄丢弃在路边。Rhodey正是凭着手机发出的信号锁定杀手的落脚点，在Bonnano的大部队前来接应之前带领了数十个特种兵去把Tony救了出来。

 

=================================================================================================

“我……当时遭受到了很多刑罚和……虐待。”Tony提到虐待两个字时，眼里仍然流露出难以遏抑的恐惧和憎恶，他举起还剩小半瓶的威士忌，直接仰头往嘴里咕噜噜地一直灌，直到里面一滴酒都没有为止。他随手丢掉空瓶，摇摇晃晃地去酒柜准备再拿一瓶。

一个高挑的身影从后面贴住他颓靡的背脊，修长的大掌把他的手抓住按在玻璃柜上阻止了他的动作，温柔清润的嗓音从身后传来，

“别喝了，再喝下去你就要酒精中毒了。”Loki知道，今晚的Tony需要借着酒劲尽情地发泄，然而考虑到他伤口刚刚痊愈，实在不适宜多喝，而且刚刚的已经是第二瓶烈性酒了。

Tony并没有很坚持，他把额头贴在酒柜上，被Loki抓住的手蜷起来握得死紧，几条青筋因为用力过度而浮现出来，他的双肩剧烈地抖动，显示内心的挣扎。也不知道过了多久，才用破碎的声音说：“他们给我下了药，强迫我摆出各种姿势，长时间地折磨我……”仿佛是回忆起那些如地狱般的不堪情景，令Tony不得不停下来，大口喘着气来舒缓情绪。如果他此刻转身，一定会被Loki脸上骇人的表情震住。Loki的脑子在听到这句话的时候，整个人就被暴怒淹没。他一直想要呵护的人竟然受到这么惨无人道的对待！！！

“Tony，我向你保证，除非那几个人已经死了，否则落到我手里，我要他们哭着求死！！！告诉我，还记得他们的长相么？！”

“我不记得了。刚开始我被蒙住眼睛，后来他们又对我用了药，我神志不清，根本想不起来……我只知道自己答应过Steve不能死，所以我没有反抗，一直忍耐着，因为我还要报仇。”

“可是，到后来我真的受不了了，我想到了死……”

Loki从后面紧紧环住他，另一只手抚上Tony心脏附近的伤疤，沉痛地说：“所以，这个地方的伤疤就是那个时候造成的？”

“是的，”Tony转过身，面对着Loki，艰难地扯出一个苦涩的微笑，“所以，我这副身体早已残破不堪了，也许你迷恋过我这张脸……只是除了它，你眼前的是一个身心都破败的人，还是个男人。你还年轻，一时的冲动总是会有的，可是这个新奇的感觉很快就会过去，到时你就会发现其实我并不值得你如此……你现在后悔的话我会很能理解，没关系。”

Tony推开Loki，深深地看了看这个黑发碧眼的俊美男子，侧身准备离开。落到身后的Loki没有说话也没有追上来，这个事实让Tony有点难受可随即又自嘲起来。自己还能期待什么呢？拖着这样的身体和过去，难道还指望会得到另一份爱么？这样的自己实在是愚蠢天真得很。

他用力眨眨眼睛，把眼泪逼回去，故作潇洒地说：“抱歉，给你讲了一个如此难听的故事。我要走了，别送了。”

 

“我不后悔。”Loki忽然说了一句，还沉浸在自我厌恶世界里的Tony一下子没反应过来，“你说什么？”

“我说我一点都不后悔！Tony！”Loki大声地朝他吼了出来，走上前抓住Tony的两边臂膀，“你看起来那么聪明，怎么到了关键时刻就当机了呢？！我说过了，我喜欢你！我一点都不在乎你的过去！！！我唯一后悔的是没能早点认识你，保护你免受那些伤害。我这样讲够明白了吗？老天，你这是什么表情，你是感情白痴吗？”

Tony一天被告白两次的Tony还真有点接受不能，他诚惶诚恐地，结结巴巴地问：“真、真的？你还会喜欢我？”

Loki急得连死的心都有了，他暴躁地搓了把脸，忽然伸手圈住Tony的腰把人拉向自己，低头狠狠吻住Tony的唇瓣，直到Tony发出一阵细细的鸣叫才把他放开。“既然你这么迟钝，我就用行动让你彻底地相信我对你的感情！”

“喂，等一下，我明白了，你……啊！”Tony一点都不迟钝，他只是不敢相信而已。他现在绝对明白Loki的言下之意，连忙双手抵在Loki胸前要把人推开，但依然来不及。Loki单手一把将Tony的双手抓在一只手掌上，另一只手箍着他的腰利用身体的重量将他往后推。Tony节节后退，双腿撞上餐桌的那一刻再也无法保持平衡地向后倒去，Loki趁机压上来，把Tony的双手扣在头部上方，“Tony，”Loki的眼睛绿得发亮，他深情地凝视着栗发的男人，“你无疑有一张非常好看的脸蛋，尤其是这双眼睛，你带着感情去看别人的时候，没有人能够拒绝你。”Loki说着，羽毛般的轻吻也随之落到男人的眼睑，“但你不清楚自己真正的魅力所在，你是那么地特别，我的视线从见到你的那一刻起我就没办法挪开。”

Tony听着Loki深情的话语，脸红耳赤地侧过头不敢直视那张过分美丽的脸孔。“Loki，我不值得……我甚至比你大了近乎10岁。”Tony咬着脸颊的内侧，尽量让自己的语气听上去稀疏平常，他能体会Loki的心意，但是Steve的前车之鉴让他不敢去奢望，怕到头来仍然会是一个惨淡的结局。

“不！！！”Loki激动地抗议，这让他艳丽的长相带上一种令人战栗的气势，“你值得。你就是我要找的那个人！！”他再一次攫获Tony的双唇，舌头强势地进入与Tony的纠缠在一起。

“Tony，我爱你，我想要你……”

被突如其来的三个字吓到，Tony猛然瞪大了眼睛，而扑入眼帘的，仍然是Loki情深款款的样子。一时间，感动，激动，释怀，窝心，乱七八糟的情绪都因为这个男人而爆发出来。

【是你的话，我或许真的能放开过去了吧……】

 

“放开……Loki，放开我的手。”Tony要求道。

无法掩饰的失望从Loki的脸上显露出来，他沉默片刻，最终还是放开了Tony，被拒绝而受伤的表情让他看起来非常可怜。Tony忍不住轻笑出声，用重新获得自由的双手揽上Loki的颈脖，在含住他的薄唇之前低声地呢喃：“你不松开我的手，我要怎么拥抱你呢，我亲爱的Loki？”

回答他的是Loki喜出望外的惊呼，下一秒，Loki的吻便像狂风骤雨一般吞噬了他，吻得他连气都无法喘过来，就在他以为自己要断气的时候Loki才松了口，Tony连忙大口大口地补充新鲜的空气。Loki利用他晃神的空档，用膝盖顶开他的双腿，一只手伸进他的T恤里宁捏他一边的突起，另一只手裹住他的下身大力地揉搓着，双重的刺激令Tony压抑不住地发出一声呻吟。

“嗯……啊！Loki！”情欲开始涌动的声音异常的撩人。  
Loki用早已硬起来的下身往Tony那边顶了顶，“多叫一点，你的叫声很性感，你看，我一下子就硬起来了。”说完，低头一口咬住Tony另一边的突起，双手开始很忙地扒起两人的衣服，还不忘在Tony身上到处点火，等到两人终于裸裎相对时，Tony早已在Loki面前溃不成军了。  
Loki稍稍直起身，被欲望沾染的Tony全身泛着淡淡的粉红，一双平常就非常勾人的棕色大眼睛此刻因为自己的抚弄而泛起了水汽，失神地望着自己。双腿被折成大大的M字型，露出极其诱人的粉色小穴，整个人散发着极致的魅惑躺在偌大的餐桌上，仿佛一道等待被仔细品尝的佳肴。  
这种对自己全然敞开的姿态让Loki的下身硬到发疼，恨不得现在就把火热的硬挺插进小穴里去，狠狠地将这个人占为己有。不过，Loki是不会允许自己这样伤害Tony的，必须要找点东西润滑才行。他的目光落到了因为刚才的混乱而掉落地面的一瓶鲜奶油。

Tony被Loki弄得意乱情迷，浑身都在叫嚣着更多时压在身上的重量却骤然一轻，他奇怪地抬起头，便看见Loki重新覆盖上来，右手盛满了白色黏黏糊糊的东西往他的小穴里面抹去。有了奶油的润滑，Loki很容易就探进去一根手指。  
太久没有经历过情事的Tony虽然不至于哀叫出声，但紧绷起来的肌肉和猛然收紧的手指还是泄露了他内心的紧张，Loki被他润湿的眼睛注视着，升腾的欲望差点就要控制不住，他低声咆哮了一下，迫不及待地把指头增加到三根。  
Tony那美丽的几近妖冶的眼睛被刺激得圆睁起来，他推搡着Loki，小声地恳求着：“呜……Loki，这样太撑了，别那么快，嗯……”  
“Tony，”Loki吻住他,拉着他的手去摸自己硬得发胀的男根，“它都已经硬成这样了，让我进去，我等不及了……”Loki憋得额头全是汗，他盯着Tony因为自己的深吻而变得水润的双唇，满脑子想的只有把眼前的人狠狠地贯穿。他的手指努力地在Tony体内翻搅着，惹得栗发的男人不安地拼命扭动，忽然——  
“嗯……呜！”Tony颤抖着发出短促地惊喘，甚至带上了一种不自知的媚意，他整个上半身弓了起来离开桌面，几乎是把自己送进了Loki怀里。Loki乐享其成，咬住一边的乳珠故意用牙齿稍稍用力地撕磨着，手指更加卖力地在刚刚才找到的敏感点戳刺着。  
“舒服吗，宝贝！”  
“啊……别……啊啊啊……！”被戳中敏感点的人剧烈地颤栗起来，挺翘的臀部不自觉地随着Loki的手指扭动，渴求着更多。  
“Tony，想要我怎样满足你啊？嗯？”  
“我要你……呜呜……进来！”Tony快要被Loki刻意放缓的节奏折磨得疯掉，他努力抬高头去碰触Loki的薄唇，Loki回应着他，把手指抽了出来，抬高Tony的双脚压至胸前，然后将早已勃发的欲望深深地插入。  
在奶油的润滑下，Loki几乎一插到底，直把Tony推得贴着桌面往后退。Tony吐出既舒服又疼痛的喊叫，听在Loki耳里则变成极大的诱惑和鼓励，他用两只大掌包裹住身下男人那令人疯狂的翘臀，像是要把人钉在桌面似的开始了有力地抽插，Tony灼热紧窄的甬道密实地把与LOki阴柔的外表截然相反的巨大含住，原本打算慢慢挑逗着tony，欣赏他脸上露出难耐而诱惑的表情，可是现在这个念头被Loki彻底地抛掉，无法自已地撞击着Tony，一次一次贯穿他，埋在体内的硬热因为身下人的喘息和颤抖而愈发巨大。Loki狂乱地穿刺着，每一次都插到肉穴的最深处，仿佛这样才能把Tony彻底地占为己有。  
Tony哀叫着，承受着Loki失去控制的侵占，他的手想去握住自己开始渗出晶亮液体的昂扬，可是Loki激狂的律动让他根本握不住自己，努力了几次，虚软无力的他选择了放弃，他羞耻地想，光是这种疯狂的侵略就能让自己射出来了。  
Loki发现了他的企图，却没有帮他，而是放开压住他双腿的手，转而捕获Tony的双手轻轻压在头两侧固定住，  
“把脚缠住我的腰，不许碰自己，我要这样操到你射出来，为了我射出来！”  
Tony咬着下唇，Loki露骨的话语让他有一丝难为情。他看向Loki，那张因为欲望的熏染而邪魅妖异的脸此刻部满了细密的汗珠，平时清亮狡黠的眼睛已然转成了深沉的墨绿色，它们凝视着Tony，显露出从未见过的控制欲和占有欲，然而这种认知却让Tony更加燥热难耐起来，他听话地把脚盘在Loki柔韧的腰间，把自己的身体完全交了出去，仿佛沉沦在恶魔的诱惑中而无法自拔。  
“乖……”难得一见的柔顺让Loki看得心潮澎湃，漂亮的大眼睛此时已被自己的顶弄逼出了一层薄薄的水汽，氤氲诱人。太可爱了，Loki现在只想把这个男人连皮带骨吃进肚子里面！他伸出舌尖舔舐Tony的耳垂，愉悦地享受Tony为此而发出的呜咽，并沿着耳垂吻到了颈项，锁骨……身下的硕大坚定而有力地律动，抽送，时不时恶意地顶弄着敏感点。  
“啊……啊！呜，哈~啊……！”敏感的一点反复被肆意穿刺着的Tony只感觉一股股电流从那里蹿起，迅速在全身撩起极端的酥麻，他的呻吟再也停不下来，堆积在眼中的水汽越来越多，快感和情欲逼迫得他眼圈发红，顶住Loki小腹的分身硬得不可思议。  
“嗯,啊，啊！不要……啊，太深了啊！嗯，那个地方……”Tony喘息着，扭动着，呻吟着，疯狂地摆动臀部迎合着Loki强有力的律动以求获得更多。被牢牢固定住的双手无法遵循主人的意志而动作，只能徒劳地握紧又松开，看上去特别脆弱。  
Loki则兴奋极了，他忘情地在栗发男人身体里驰骋，温暖湿滑的甬道像天堂一样，他的汗珠从白皙的脸蛋滑落，一滴滴沾湿了Tony不断起伏的胸膛。  
“宝贝，你里面好热，好舒服！”  
“呜……哈啊……我快要射了，呜呜呜，Loki，让我……啊！！”渐渐地，Loki的喊叫带上了哭腔，眼里的水汽最终凝成泪水流了下来。灭顶的高潮令他全身紧绷起来，身后的小穴更是无意识地绞紧了Loki粗胀的分身，紧得Loki眼前一白，“啊，你……这个……妖精！！！”  
Loki被后穴的一阵紧缩也逼到了爆发的边缘，他低吼一声，松开了Tony，转而扶住他的腰让他臀部悬空并用力拉向自己，猛烈地顶撞小穴。  
“啊！！”Tony尖叫着射了出来，白浊的精液沾满了两人的腹部。Loki也在Tony的紧夹之下爆发出来，滚烫的精液深深地射进Tony的体内，让身下的人更加颤抖地不能自控。  
“Loki，嗯嗯，好棒啊啊……”Tony失神的喊叫最后尽数落入Loki餍足的缠吻当中。  
Loki在栗发男人瘫软的身上磨蹭了好一会儿，才慢慢从两人结合的地方退了出来，期间发出的声音听得tony涨红了脸，他艰难地坐起来，拖着发抖的双腿站直，小穴流出了暧昧的液体，缓缓地在他的大腿划出一条情色的弧线。  
“哟，宝贝，你这样可真性感……”碧眼的男人只觉得刚刚发泄过的身体又因为这淫靡的光景燥热起来，他靠近Tony，修长的手指在他又翘又滑的屁股上流连，“我们再来一次，好不好？”  
Tony像只受惊地兔子般跳开，开什么玩笑，再来一次的话他这身骨头都要给人拆了！可惜Tony实在高估了自己的恢复能力，没走两步，膝盖就不争气地一软——  
某人看着他颤巍巍的样子就知道他跑不远，果然。早有准备的人迈开长腿，伸手捞住下坠的Tony，打横把他抱了起来。Loki低头吻了一下他变得乱糟糟的头发，“都被我做到手脚发软了还想着逃？别费劲了，来，我们去洗澡！”

结果，可怜的Tony没有逃离魔掌，淋浴淋到一半被LOki摁在墙壁上来了一次。他喝了很多酒，现在又射了一次，不仅全身软得像烂泥，连意识都朦胧起来，最后甚至都不知道自己和Loki是如何从淋浴室挪到了大浴缸里。  
模糊间，只感到一双大手在他身上游走，“嗯……”他眯着眼睛像猫一样呜咽着，却不知道这副模样在Loki眼里是多么地诱人和挑逗。Loki停下手，可耻地发现被Tony这么哼了一声，自己又硬了，这澡都不知道什么时候才能洗完……  
本来很享受抚摸的人发现动作意外停止了，刚想睁大眼睛看清楚，却被人一拉，跌坐在一副年轻的肉体上，还恐怖的发现：一根硬硬的东西正抵住自己的屁股！  
不——是——吧！！！  
“喂！等一下，啊！”Tony一脸惊慌地扶住浴缸边缘想要起来，却还是慢了一步，Loki早已抓住他的腰往上一顶，被开发的松软异常的小穴很容易就把分身完全吃了进去。  
“啊啊啊……你是禽兽吗？！”两次高潮后的身体敏感得要命，这样连带着自身重量的直接插入Tony根本承受不住，Loki还没动，他就软倒在他的胸膛上了。  
Loki顺势吻着他，“谁叫你那么诱人，让我总忍不住……”他的声音充满了歉意，可是下身却毫不含糊地在Tony体内一进一出地攻城略地。  
tony这次连抱怨的力气都欠奉，在某个禽兽新一轮的侵犯之下只剩唉唉叫的份儿，第三次高潮之后终于丢脸地晕了过去。吃饱喝足的Loki则是哼着小调把两人清洗干净，再把晕过去的人儿用大毛巾包好抱上床，肆意地吃够了豆腐后才手脚并用地把人圈在怀里，满足地睡去。

=================================================================================================

一阵持续不断的铃声把Loki从睡梦中吵醒，他睁开眼，一张恬静祥和的睡颜就近在咫尺，忍不住亲吻了一下睡宝宝圆润的鼻头才轻轻下了床。轻微的动静让Tony发出一声低沉模糊的叹息，复又陷入了黑甜的睡眠，可爱的模样不禁让Loki露出温柔的微笑——昨晚自己完全失去了往日应有的冷静，随着Tony情动的呻吟和高潮时诱惑无比的姿态，他的激情和冲动彻底爆发出来，更是情不自禁地要了这个男人三次，即使Tony到了最后已经是哭着向他求饶，Loki也没办法停下来。连自己都不得不承认内心的暴虐因子在看到Tony哭泣的眼睛时竟成几何级数的增长，Tony恐怕怎么也想不到这些不经意的脆弱会让Loki更加兴奋。  
年轻勃发的身体又开始了蠢蠢欲动，Loki的视线下意识地在tony身上梭巡，那个翘臀即使包裹在被单之下也形成了美好的形状，Loki还清楚地记得上面有被自己失去控制的力道掐出来的指痕……  
shit，不能再想了！Loki懊恼地甩了甩头，最终抓起了手边的电话，来电显示的名字却让他滚烫的情欲一下子掉进了冰窟，从头凉到了脚。

“Coulson。”Loki压低了声音，转头看了一眼tony，后者安然地熟睡着，他迅速地批了一件外衣走出了卧室，一边为电话那头讲述的事情而暗暗震惊。  
“Loki，上次劫持你的人，我们比对过他受伤残留的血迹，证实是我们目前最大的合伙人Tony Stark的。”  
Loki这边静默了1秒钟，心里飞快地思考着，老头子能确认Tony的DNA，很有可能是之前在晚宴上留下的鲜血被人别有用心地采了血样带了回去。Coulson之所以还会致电他是知道自己之前从来没见过tony本人，因为跟tony接触的场合他都是带着面具出现的。  
老头子和Coulso最大的忧虑现在变成：要通过自己确认tony是否真正死亡，而自己必须把假冒的尸体弃置的地点说出来。他轻哼一声，假装惊讶地回话：“哦，这么说老板是怪我杀错了人？”  
“呵呵，”Coulson在电话另一头笑得听不出情绪，“没有的事，老板跟Tony Stark有些积怨，相信你也听说过。他想请你来总部一趟，带他去看一眼Tony Stark的尸体，这样他才能放得下心来。”  
Loki的声音刻意带上一丝不悦，“哈哈，听大顾问的口气，是老板不相信我Loki办事的能力咯。请问，过往哪一次在我亲自出手的情况下，对方还能留下活口的？！”  
“不敢，二老板办事我们一向非常放心，只是这一次事件有点不寻常。”  
“怎么不寻常法？”  
“二老板您带回来的USB key不是Tony Stark从老板身边偷走的那一只，真正的那只里面有许多家族的秘闻。它的外壳是用特殊材料做成，硬度比普通的钢金属都要来得坚硬，要损坏到那样的程度一般是不可能，因此老板起了疑心被掉了包。因此想请二老板回忆一下当初被劫持的路线，老板好尽快派人沿途进行地毯式搜索。”  
“好，没问题，我现在过来。”Loki爽快地挂了电话。  
Coulson的邀请理由不算十分可信，主要是出于对tony安全的考虑，tony在基地的事情绝不能让老头子察觉分毫。Loki不确定老头子知道多少，但就这件事而言肯定就是不信任他。  
也许是时候跟老头子作一个了断了。  
挂断之后，Loki又给Natasha和Clint打了电话。  
“Clint，调配基地所有的兵力和杀手赶往总部，Natasha，用最快的方法通知总部所有内应随之准备好。你们等我的命令再统一行动。Bonnano是时候换新老板了！”  
电话另一头的clint奇怪地问：“当初不是决定把计划放在2个月之后吗？”  
Loki一边飞快地穿好衣服，带起装备，“老头子对这次的绑架事件起了不少疑心，刚刚Coulson给我来电叫我去总部。既然纸包不住火，我们也不再假惺惺地陪他们演戏了，先下手为强！”

==================================================================================================  
Loki出门后不久，tony也从浑身酸痛中醒了过来。Cherry告诉他Loki刚刚出去了。Tony也没在意，一头扎进工作室继续他的程序破解工程。大半个小时之后，Tony输入最后一行代码，回车。他十分确定，所有的防火墙都突破了，之后只要填写正确的答案，Bonnano的一切肮脏交易和丑闻就会曝露出来。当这些证据和资料传到Rhodey手中，纽约警方就能对这个家族进行大规模地搜查和逮捕了。Joseph锒铛入狱之前，绝对不会有好日子过。  
但是出乎Tony意料的是，他居然就直接进入了文件夹，里面只有一个文档和一段视频，tony有点不安，还不等他去点开其中一个的时候，屏幕忽然弹出一个窗口，  
“System's been overridden.”  
Tony看到这行字的时候整个人从椅子上弹起来！  
这是个陷阱！  
他第一时间打电话给Loki，但是响了很久都没人接听。接着他冲出了工作室，差点撞上了给他送咖啡的Cherry。他立即抓住Cherry的双肩，急切的追问，“Loki呢，Loki他人呢？！”  
“少爷早上接了个电话就出去了，脸色很阴沉，也没有跟我提过他的去向。”Cherry看tony一脸凝重的表情，也不由得紧张起来，她努力回想了一下，又说：“今天情况是有点特殊，平常留在大屋的士兵都换成了银星级的杀手，警戒等级提高了，这肯定是少爷的意思。”  
“很好，”Tony沉吟了一下，“我们也许在不久之后就会遭到袭击，你告诉那些杀手带着你先从后门离开，我从前门出去。”  
Cherry一听就急了，“你不跟我们一起走吗？这样有什么事也有人帮忙啊！”  
Tony向他露出一个安心的微笑，“傻瓜，你忘记了吗？大叔是个天才，不但会组装枪支，还会安炸药呢！我会把敢来这里捣乱的坏蛋全都炸成肉泥，好不好？”  
“可是……”Cherry还想说些什么，Tony已不容拒绝地打住她，“好了，别可是了，给我留一辆车就好。哦，你们家的Kitty Cat也带走，要帮你Loki少爷照顾好它。”随后Tony又亲了亲Cherry的额头，给了她一个温暖的拥抱，把惴惴不安的女孩送了出去。  
确认Cherry和大屋的所有人都离开后，Tony快步来到Loki曾经告诉过他的枪支存放室。门是有密码锁的，但这难不到Tony。他用不到一分钟的时间开了锁，进去查看了一下，枪支很多，但是炸弹、手榴弹只有不到10个，全都是手拉式的。  
Tony想了想，决定把炸弹集中在Loki的卧室，并在房门和其中一枚手榴弹的拉环上连好线，只要房门一开，炸弹就会被引爆。准备好一切，tony从卧室的抽屉取出那一颗星形的、代表着杀手里面最高级别的水晶。这是当初Bruce留在药箱里面的，Loki找到了，半开玩笑地说是定情信物送给了tony。基于一开始对Loki的不信任，Tony悄悄地将水晶的追踪装置改造过，只要Loki带着手机，他随时可以通过电脑或任何一台通讯设备查到Loki的具体位置。  
可惜他现在没有这个时间，他必须先离开，Coulson将很快地追到这里，这样一来，Loki要叛变的企图就会提早暴露了……tony忽然很担心，现在Loki去向不明，Natasha和Clint也没有出现。他很Loki相处的时间太短，不确定Loki在这么短的时间内是否有打赢Joseph和老谋细算的Coulson的机会以及实力。  
他把水晶、手机、短枪带上，开着车冲出车库，故意一个急转弯，在地面留下一个明显的轮胎痕迹，清晰得让人一眼就能辨明车子逃逸的方向。

他必须为Loki争取多一点的时间，又或者钳制Bonnano一定数量的兵力，为Loki减轻些负担。只是，Tony万万没想到，后来拦截他的并不是Coulson。


End file.
